


Once Upon a Tower

by the_void_girl



Series: Fairytale AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Balthazar is an animal!, Cas is Rapunzel... kind of, Demons are dumb, Except Crowley, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nice Meg, Nice Michael, Tangled references, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never really believed in much of anything, he took whatever he needed and left. This time though, he develops a friendship with a strange angel who lives in isolation. An angel that's got the social skills of a broom, a strange pet, and a fear of heights. Destiel, fairytale!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blessing

‘Once upon a time’, the universe was divided into five specific realms; the human realm, the Fae realm, the angel realm, the demon realm and Purgatory. The realms, mostly the angel, Fae and human, lived in harmony for the most part, but tension arose when King Crowley of the demon realm declared that the humans were too weak to rule themselves. The king then decided that the angels would try to overtake the humans and it would be more ‘diplomatic’ if he were to overthrow the human kings. His plan went sour when his beloved, but rebellious daughter, Megara, fell in love with the angel prince, Michael. The demon king then declared that as long as he had family in the angel royal court, peace would be kept between angels and demons.

Now, Megara and Michael faced great opposition from both royal families, and greater opposition was faced when it was discovered that the demon princess could not bear children. For years they tried, only to leave them depressed, even more so when King Charles died and Queen Rebekah fell ill, leaving Michael and his brothers in charge of the throne. Megara then became queen of the angel realm and prayed to the gods that they would aid her in bearing an heir to the throne. 

 

At a royal ball, nobles from all the lands were invited to celebrate the first year of Michael and Megara’s reign, and an enchantress, named Ruby, told the queen that she would grant her one wish in return for a safe and stable home in the angel kingdom.

“Whatever it is your heart desires the most, dear queen,” Ruby said “That, and that alone I shall give you, but you must be specific, magic is a tricky thing.”  
The queen thought long and hard before she spoke,

“I would like a son,” she said, softly. “A perfect heir to the throne, with eyes truer than a clear summer’s day, hair as dark as ebony, and lips as red as blood.”  
Ruby smiled contently at the queen, and took her hand.

“As you have wished, so shall it be.” She said, “A son of perfect lineage, twice blessed and pure, as your wish was, and his rule will surpass those of his ancestors, his name shall be Castiel, for he shall be king of change.”

 

And with that, the enchantress disappeared in a huff of stardust, and the queen felt an unfamiliar thump in her belly. She smiled fondly and placed a hand on it, whispering;

 

“Castiel, a king of change.”


	2. All Hail The Prince Castiel

The day of the prince’s birth was one of excitement in all the kingdoms and realms. The kings of the human realm were present, as well as the rulers of the Fae realm, King Crowley, and the angel royal court.`

“Behold, I give to you, prince Castiel, he who shall bring positive change to all our lands!” the king’s advisor, Zachariah, said.

The kingdom rejoiced, and the highest members of each royal family stepped forward to bestow their gifts on the newborn prince.

The Fae king, Oberon, went first, giving the prince ability to communicate with the creatures of the land.

Then, the kings of the human world came along, giving the prince gifts such as gold and jewels, and a special, sapphire crown that was made of the finest jewels they could find.

“Thank you, it is appreciated.” The king said, as he stood beside his queen and their child.

Next came the queen of purgatory, Eve. She gave the prince her blessing and a promise that her subjects would never bring him harm.

King Crowley was next, and Meg held her baby closer as her father approached.

“Relax, child,” the king stated, “I give my word that as long as there is one of my flesh and blood ruling this realm, I will ensure peace among us.” 

“Thank you, father.” She said, with a smile.

The king of demons kissed his only daughter and his grandson. ”Anytime, love.” He said.

 

“Now for the blessing of the archangels.” King Michael said, his voice deep and rumbling and resounding through the room.

The king gathered his two most powerful siblings; Gabriel, Raphael and commenced the final blessing.

The three brothers spoke in unison:

“Castiel, son of Michael and Megara, we give unto you the gifts of:”

“Temperance, so you will be fair and just, resisting impure lusts.” Raphael said

“Innocence, so you may see through unbiased eyes and judge the heart rather than visage.” Gabriel said

“And finally, my son, I bestow unto you the gift of flight, so you may take your rightful place as heir to the throne of the angels.” Michael thundered.

At this moment all the angels stood and stretched their arms towards the little prince, whose bright blue eyes were wide open and staring up at the peculiar sight.

“Now, we bless thee, Castiel, a warrior and a teacher, a conqueror and healer, a friend and king.” They recited, the benediction that was passed down throughout all the generations of the kingdom.

Just then, a bright, golden light surrounded the infant as he was suspended in thin air. Megara grabbed for her son in a panic, but Michael held her back, assuring her that it was completely normal, that he was just getting his wings. The lights swirled around the entire royal family, and the choirs of angels sang in perfect harmony as they welcomed the infant’s wings; lustrous, strong…

And a greyish blue.

“Definitely twice blessed,” Gabriel quipped, as the rest of the family marvelled at the unique wings.

 

“This can’t be good, Meg. Wings are supposed to be white…Archangel’s wings are golden, something is wrong with him.” Michael said, pacing through the royal bedroom, nervously.

“Are you sure the enchantress can be trusted?” Raphael offered, only to gain a glare from everyone in the room.

“Oh, come on Raphie!” Gabriel said with a smirk, “I think the kid looks cute, they match his eyes!”

“True, and he can’t get lost in a crowd,” Megara said. “Besides, he’s the first kid to be born to an archangel and a demon, he’s supposed to be different.”

“I suppose,” Michael said, sitting beside his wife and child.

“And I do sense an awful amount of power from those… the wings.” Raphael added. “The twice blessed thing was really true.”

“Okay then, let’s leave the baby to rest.” Meg said, laying the sleeping child in his crib.

Everyone left the room, Gabriel picking Raphael up by the shirt and flying him out of the room, and Meg and Michael laughing at the sight.

 

Just as they left, someone entered the room, placing a hand on the infant and whispering in a strange language. Castiel cooed at the newcomer, and stared at the strange face, giggling.

 

“Rest well my child, and may the stars guide you as you sleep.” The stranger said, offering the baby a finger to toy with.

 

 

In the morning, when the queen came to check on her newborn, she saw an empty crib and a note:

 

“Your light is stolen.”

 

All the queen could do when she saw that was let out a resounding, agonized cry.


End file.
